Princess Kaila of the Thousand Layer Mountain
}}Princess Kaila of the Thousand Layer Mountain is the tenth episode of Xiaolin Chronicles. It aired on October 26, 2013. Overview Chase launches an all out attack on the Xiaolin Monks turning everyone except Omi into Cat Warriors. To save his friends, Omi must travel back in time to find Grand Master Dashi for advice. Plot The episode begins with Dojo, Clay, Kimiko, Raimundo, Omi, and Ping Pong riding Clay's magical horse Thunderhoof, which was given to him by his grandfather. Dojo claims his ear is itching and Omi starts to pull a few things out of Dojo's ear for him. First ear wax, which he puts back in, keys, a rubber duck, a wax candle, which he throws, and he finally pulls out Cheetah Claws. Clay states that he wonders what had happened to them, while Omi claims that he dreamt of using them last night, but could not remember what they do. Dojo pulls out the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu and says that the Cheetah Claws can make a time bubble for time traveling, but only for a random limited time, and sometimes the user's clothes would disappear too. Omi is amazed by the power but freaks out at the idea of running around naked, which Raimundo says they know since Omi blindfolds himself in the shower. Dojo excitedly points out Master Fung on top of a mountain, and as they try to approach him, Master Fung creates a projectile image of himself with his mind; congratulating them on their journey so far and that Thunderhoof would lead them to their new temple. Dojo compliments Master Fung's appearance, asking if he worked out and that he should be a male model. However, Master Fung does not reply except that he must go now, because he has his own journey to complete, and the image pops and he is gone. Dojo cries, missing Master Fung so much and Kimiko pats his head sympathetically. They continue on their travel to the new temple as Dojo constantly asks if they are there yet, and annoys Omi enough to grab his mouth and saying that Thunderhoof knows where he is going. They finally arrive at a small tribe village and Raimundo asks if this is really the right place. Then the volcano nearby erupts and sends the villagers running in terror. Through the all seeing well, Chase Young and his apprentice Shadow decide to jump in before they get too close to their destination. With that Chase drinks, what is believed to be his Lao Mang Lone Soup in a bottle, before turning into his beast form. Shadow compliments on what a handsome creature he is, he growls loudly a few times, and she then states he always know what to say to a girl, and then growls as well. Chase places his hand on her shoulder, before turning back to his human form and telepathically communicating with her. He turns back into the monster form saying that it is time to take evil to darker levels before they both jumped into the all seeing well. Both Chase and Shadow fall from the sky in front of the Xiaolin warriors, teasingly asking if they were going somewhere little ones. Clay makes a comment of their appearance and Chase tells them that their journey will end there. Omi retorts by saying that their journey had only begun though unsure where they were suppose to go anyway, Shadow calls Omi cute for being feisty and could just eat him up, adding a yum while thinking about it as if to prove her point. Chase snaps his fingers and his tigers appear from the village houses surrounding the heroes. Chase turns back into human form, saying it is time to bring down the monks, which Dojo climbs from Omi's shirt to his head saying he is allergic to cats and is technically not a monk. Chase says he has other plans for him in celebration when and if the Xiaolin warriors swear their allegiance to him. Shadow quickly adds that Dojo probably gives an extra power boost to the Lao Mang Lone Soup and asks if she could have a sip then. Dojo freaks out as he starts to have the bubbling popping chicken pox, saying that he is contagious. The volcano erupt again as Omi states to stop the yapping and bring it down, which Raimundo corrects with bring it on, and Omi somewhat corrects himself. Chase tells his kitten to rip them to pieces and rip the pieces into smaller pieces, and Dojo ask if that is an overkill. The kittens began to attack the villagers and their home, as Chase states on how good it feels to hear the sounds of destruction. Omi states his usual prepare for a humiliating defeat to Chase as the group start to fight and Omi pulls out his Orb of Torpedo. He adds Shoku Neptune: Water which attacks two of the cats. Kimiko uses her Hanabi Star, Shoku Mars: Fire, which sends a spiral of flames and sets two of the cats' tail on fire. Raimundo use his Sword of Lucida, Shoku Astro: Wind, which a twirling rays of wind that forms a tornado picking up two of the cats and throwing them offscreen. Clay uses the Iron Bear, Shoku Jupiter: Earth, where he smashes the ground creating a long division in the earth and causing three cats to fall into the opening. Chase decide that was enough fun, turning into his beast form again, and end the ametuer hour. Both Chase and Shadow attack. Chase goes for Omi and Ping Pong with a swip of his tail as they manage to jump away and dodge the attack. Shadow manages to land a punch on Raimundo. Clay tries to punch Chase but Chase grabs his arm and throws him back. Kimiko jumps and tries to kick but Shadow spins and smacks Kimiko with her hair, sending her back. Raimundo comments about all the cats that are surrounding him as he spins and landing a kick for each of them. On cat jumps on Kimiko's hair trying to chew at it, pissing off Kimiko to where she fires up her hands and blasts the cats off, before sending two more blast for the other two cats trying to attack her. Another cat grabs Ping Pong's shirt and starts to shake him back and forth, and Ping Pong frees himself with a kick, followed by multiple kicks. Chase turns back into a human with glowing hands which he uses to turn Raimundo into a cat. Kimiko gets distracted by Raimundo's strange comment only to be turned into a cat as well. Chase then turns Ping Pong into a cat, and kicks a rock onto Clay so he couldn't move. Clay tells Thunderhoof to save himself, which he does by turning back into a horn for Clay to catch. Omi and Shadow are fighting, and Shadow manages to kick Omi into Chase who kicks him back to Shadow, who kicks Omi back to Chase. Chase is about to turn Omi into a cat but he activates his forehead giving him extra boost to dodge his attack, but apparently falls off the cliff. Clay is upset and breaks the rock before throwing the horn over the cliff for Omi to use right when Chase appears and turns him into a cat. Omi falls all the way down, along with the Cheetah Claws and Dojo still in his shirt. The horn hits Dojo's head but he still asks Omi what are they going to now. Omi looks at the claws as says that they go get help now, which they use it to travel back in time to see a sleeping Grand Master Dashi under the tree. Grand Master Dashi wakes up demanding Dojo where is his shirt, and Dojo comments on the claws. Grand Master Dashi yells at the young Chase and Guan that they haven't done their chores. Dojo mentions that Chase and Guan were both students when things were less complicated back then, and Omi acts surprised when he finds out that Chase was once on the side of good. He adds a few more chores before deciding to go back to sleep, only to wake up quickly by Omi stating he needs help. Grand Master Dashi recognizes Omi from the future and ask what he needs, to where Omi explains that Chase is evil in the future and needs advice. Grand Master Dashi knew he had talent and was not surprised to hear this, saying that Chase's strength is also his weakness. Omi doesn't understand but didn't get the explanation because the claws returned him to the present. Upset he looks down and sees that he doesn't have clothes, except his underwear, which he starts to look, freak out, and look again. Dojo reminds him of the short time duration and lack of clothing from using the Wu. At Chase's lair, Shadow is sitting while watching the Xiaolin cats play with their yarns and tails, claiming that they are so cute to hug to death. Shadow then states to Kimiko cat that she is her favorite, while picking Kimiko up closer to her face. She then says that one day she and Kimiko will have a special relationship, then starts to rub Kimiko with her hand and cheek. Kimiko, being a cat, is only asking to rub here and there, while Ping Pong also asks to to be rubbed too. Shadow chuckles thinking how awesome this was, and it being as if her own petting zoo, her adorable pet. She brings Kimiko face to face in her face, saying that one day she will be able to read Kimiko's mind, believing they have more in common than Kimiko thinks, narrowing her eyes evilly. The other cats listen to Chase as he states that soon they will be fighting the ultimate battle that books would write about even though cats can't read. Of course he states that he could read it to them. Jack Spicer appears saying that he is just cleaning after his cats, and that Chase is standing on some as well, suggesting he could scrub it off. Jack drops the cat scoop begging to be turned into a cat warrior of his, and Chase thinks it's not a bad idea. However, instead of turning him into a cat, he turns Jack into a rat, where he is then chased by the cats into a small rat hole. Chase and Shadow are looking at the Tower of London through the all seeing well, claiming it is time to bring the world to its knees and to embrace darkness. He sends the cats into the well where they start attacking London people, and Chase is laughing while Shadow pets Kimiko constantly. After Chase adds that the world will soon fall into his clutches, Shadow also states that well the full moon arrives, the monk cats will lose their souls permanently, while pulling Kimiko up to her face evilly . She adds that they will be under their total control, still staring at Kimiko, but it is unknown if Chase could hear her or not. Omi says they still need to save the others, and uses the Cheetah claws again to go back to see Grand Master Dashi training. Grand Master Dashi asks where his shirt is again, but Dojo forgets as soon as he remembers. Omi asks for help, and Grand Master Dashi gives him a small chopstick to use later. Omi is confused on how it will help him and Grand Master Dashi says that he has to solve the puzzle before time runs out. Their time runs out again and Omi is now in a skirt. He freaks out and runs in a circle where Dojo sees the horn that Clay had, but in Omi's skirt. Dojo points is out and Omi wonders how it got there. The horn glows and turns into Thunderhoof which throws Omi and Dojo on him before running off to help save their friends. They stop when Omi spots the Vest of Kimiku on top of the volcano, claiming victory is his. Chase appears behind and tells the monk cats to finish Omi slowly for fun, as his eyes glow green. He greets his old friends as they turn into large cats, but instead of fighting them right away he turns to run to the Shen Gon Wu. The Xiaolin cats chase Omi and he spins to kick them a couple times back, before running up the volcano against Chase to grab the Wu. They both grab it at the same time and Omi challenges him to a Xiaolin showdown, wagering his orb of Torpedo, the vest of kimiku, and the release of his friends. Chase laughs, saying that Shen Gon Wu is just a clutch, and a real warrior finds strength from within, but wagers his spear of fear. Omi states the game is lava hopping, and Omi is Victor in the end. Omi then is holding the Shen Gon Wu and demands for his friends back right as they turned back into human form. They cheer and the mountain begins to collapse. They start to run but stop when the stick from Omi starts to float as well as most of the Shen Gong Wu they had on them creating a magical staff, which thrust itself into the earth. The guys are astonished but Omi asks for help pulling it out. Together when they freed the staff, a golden light emits from the ground of the top of the mountain, and the rocks began to float upward into a beautiful temple. Another large rock appears before them and opens up to reveal a monster. Omi tells it to stand down, but the monster levitates the staff to its hand turning it into a comb and the monster into a beautiful woman. She places the comb into her hair, and greets herself as Kaila of the Thousand Layer Mountain. She also thanks them from freeing her from her monster form which she had been trapped for 500 hundred years. Omi asks why and how they freed her. She said it started when Omi brought back the Grand Master's stick was the first part, Eye of the Komodo Dragon, merged with the rock of fire produces a Dragon's tear that represents the water element. The Golden Bunny and the Taho Snout summoned heavily wind. On the peak of the thousand layer mountain is the sacred rock of the earth element, and when the five elements come together and in the presence of the Xiaolin warriors, it unlocks the once sealed portal and release the ancient spell. Dojo is asleep at that point and the Princess Kaila claps her hands to wake him up. She says she must carry on and Omi says his tiger instincts tell him that she is troubled. She says that she has a responsibility to take care of the temple and Kimiko asks if she needs a hand. Omi proudly claims that they are very good at cleaning, and Raimundo ask if she needs a guy for protection, but she says she will need to travel alone. Clay whistles and Thunderhoof appears, offering her to use him for her travels. She thanks them and bids them farewell. Dojo wishes Master Fung could see this and a faint voice in the distance welcomes them both home. Revealed Shen Gong Wu The Cheetah Claws could make a time bubble around the user that made him/her to travel into the past or the future. However the time bubble could not be maintained for a long amount of time and after some minutes it disappeared. After its disappearance some of the user's clothes would be disappeared too. }} Its powers are currently unknown. }} Shen Gong Wu Tally Xiaolin Monks #Shroud of Monster Camo #Fist of the Iron Bear #Orb of Torpedo #Hanabi Star #Sword of Lucida #Xeno Fly #Blue Ray Manta Ray #Tongue of Cherokee #Sapphire Dragon Fly #Cannon de Lopez #Cheetah Claws #Vest of Kimiku Jack Spicer #Ring of Catsumi #Honey Badger #Monkey Spear Chase Young #Bubble Brains #Morphing Chopsticks #Wuzzy Bunny #Whoabopop #Banyan Twister #Medusa Comb Princess Kaila #Taho Snout Voice Cast Battles Omi and Chase Young both touch the Vest of Kimiku at the same time on top of the volcano, starting a Xiaolin Showdown. Omi wagers his orb of Torpedo for the Vest of Kimiku and the rest of his friends. Chase laughs calling Shen Gong Wu a crutch, and a real warrior finds strength from within before wagering his Spear of Fear. Omi calls out for the game to be lava hopping. The showdown begins with the volcano erupting and sending balls of fire everywhere, and soon they are inside the volcano itself with levitating rocks for a stepping surface, and with the Vest of Kimiku at the top floating rock. Chase tries to provoke him into making the first move and Omi throws his Shen Gong Wu away, not needing it. INstead, he pulls out Grand Master Dashi's chopstick, insisting he would use it to defeat him while activating his forehead. Chase is impressed that he is thinking like a true warrior. Chase uses the rock he was standing on to float of Omi, and then grabs a rock floating by with his staff, throwing it towards Omi. Omi breaks the rock with a punch and looks up to see Chase flying above and sending a wave from his staff, but it only manages to cut the rock in half since Omi dodges. Omi lands on another rock after another and tries to kick at Chase, but he dodges and Omi ends up destroying the rock Chase stood on. Omi floats to another rock but is surprised when lava shoots up and almost hits him. Chase uses that to his advantage by having his staff levitating some of the lava to strike Omi, but Omi counterattacks the lava. Both Chase and Omi jump at each other the same time, and Omi spins and kicks him before they both fly the opposite direction they started. Omi jumps on another rock that floats upside down for him while he kicks two small passing rocks and throws the one he was on at Chase. Chase uses his spear to break the rocks while still on the rock he was on. Omi lands on a rock that is floating on the lava itself and looks up to a smirking Chase. The lava behind Omi starts to build and bulge before blowing and sending Omi to surf with the rock he is on. One of the lava erupts sending the rock Omi was on up towards where Chase was as he tries to make a swing for him with his spear. Omi dodges but falls on another rock floating, and Chase lands on the same one as well. As Chase lifts up the spear with full force Omi remembers the advice given to him and used it to kick Chase backwards and off the rock. Omi then uses his water element to wrap Chase in a water bubble in order to prevent him from being burnt to a crisp. Chase tries to kick and punch his way out but to no avail as Omi begins to jump from rock to rock towards the Shen Gong Wu. Omi lands on the rock with the Vest of Kimiku right as the bubble with Chase floats up and above the Volcano. Chase swears he will get him and that he will be sorry as Omi claims victory and touches the Wu. References Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Episodes Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Season One Category:Xiaolin Chronicles